Más allá
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Viktor besó a Yuuri, Yuuri fue besado por Viktor. De ahí en más, la historia no ha sido realmente contada. [Continuación de "Un beso y nada más" & "Más que un beso"]


**Rated:** Mature

 **Género:** Romance

 **Palabras:** 1200 aprox.

 **Advertencias** ** _:_** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Más allá**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 _Yuuri soñaba con estofado. Un rico y suculento estofado. El mejor estofado que se hubiera comido en la vida, con la textura y temperatura perfecta, un sabor insuperable y el aspecto… ¿de la cara de Viktor Nikiforov?_

 _El Viktor/Estofado le sonreía desde el plato y Yuuri quería comerlo, ¡por dios si quería! Pero tenía miedo de que el estofado no quisiera que él se lo comiera._

 _De improviso, la mesa comenzó a temblar. Temblaba en ritmos de a tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Haciendo que el suculento Viktor/Estofado se moviera hasta el borde de la mesa y comenzara a caer. Yuuri intentó evitarlo, pero le fallaron los reflejos, así que el estofado cayó, y cayó, y cayó hasta dar contra el suelo con un estrépito._

Yuuri se despertó con un sobresalto, con la almohada pegada a la cara y la horrible sensación de haber estado babeando.

La habitación estaba tan a oscuras como la recordaba, así que no podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo desde que logró conciliar el sueño. Un rítmico _toc, toc, toc_ le llegó desde algún lugar, y su adormilado cerebro por fin procesó la razón de su brusco despertar: alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Yuuri se incorporó por completo sobre el colchón, intentando espabilar. Se enjugó la cara con las manos (más para eliminar las posibles marcas de babas que por otra cosa) y tomó los anteojos de la mesita de noche.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo con la voz pastosa, en dirección a la puerta. Se colocó los anteojos, comprobó que no estaba desnudo o algo parecido y abrió de una vez, quedándose de una pieza al ver quién tocaba.

El Viktor de carne y hueso estaba de pie en el umbral, cubierto apenas con una bata de seda mal puesta, en pantalones de pijama y con los pies desnudos. Su cabello parecía haber perdido la batalla contra un secador y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de cansancio, pero su expresión era lúcida, de seguro todo lo contrario a la que presentaba Yuuri.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué-?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yuuri antes de que Viktor se le arrojara encima, tal como en la pista de hielo.

Los labios de Viktor encontraron los suyos entre el desastre de posición, y más rápido de lo que se puede decir _toe loop_ , una experta lengua se abría paso dentro de su boca. Yuuri se dejó hacer, primero por la sorpresa y segundo porque estaba demasiado adormecido como para estar seguro de que aquello no era en realidad uno de sus sueños vívidos.

El beso sabía a licor de arroz, con un regusto salobre que a Yuuri le costó varios segundos identificar. Eran lágrimas; Yuuri lloraba diario al menos una vez y conocía el sabor perfectamente, pero él no estaba llorando (no en ese momento al menos), así que no podían ser suyas.

Viktor le besaba con pasión, pero a la vez con paciencia, haciendo sólo lo que Yuuri le permitía y nada más. Daba la impresión de que intentaba no romperle, o eso fue lo que el aturdido cerebro de Yuuri fue capaz de asimilar.

Las manos de Viktor se paseaban suavemente por su cabello y sus hombros, mientras que Yuuri no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con las suyas. Así que permaneció básicamente inmóvil durante todo el evento, correspondiendo lo mejor que podía e intentando por todos los medios no abrir los ojos para no despertar de lo que, él estaba seguro, no podía ser más que un sueño.

Por fin sintió a Viktor liberar sus labios, elevando el torso y apoyándose con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuuri.

—Yuuri… —murmuró, con la voz ronca. Su aliento cálido dio de lleno en los labios de Yuuri y éste apretó los ojos todavía más.

—Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —se le escapó preguntar, y pudo escuchar la más leve de las risillas resonar en la garganta del hombre encima de él.

—No estás soñando —dijo Viktor, en tono divertido—. Si esto fuera un sueño tuyo, habría estofado de por medio.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse del chiste, sobre todo considerando lo que _sí_ había estado soñando minutos antes.

—Abre los ojos, _my dear_ —pidió Viktor con delicadeza—. Por favor…

Yuuri obedeció, quedándose sin aliento al constatar que efectivamente, era el Viktor de carne y hueso quién le aprisionaba contra el suelo de su habitación de hotel. Los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban le veían con intensidad, como si quisieran explorar cada recoveco de su mente con una simple mirada, y Yuuri se sintió sonrojar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, terminando la pregunta que Viktor había ahogado con su beso.

—¿Que no es obvio? —preguntó Viktor de vuelta, apartando mechones rebeldes de la frente de Yuuri y acariciando el contorno de su rostro—. Estoy terminando lo que comencé en la pista de hielo. Haciéndome responsable de mis acciones. Dando respuesta a tus preguntas.

Acto seguido, Viktor bajó el rostro hasta dar con el hueco del cuello de Yuuri y comenzó a besarle allí, haciéndole estremecer. Nadie le había besado ahí jamás, por lo que no estaba preparado para la sensación.

—Pe-pero… —comenzó Yuuri, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por formar palabras ante tal distracción—. Pensé que tú no…

—Pero yo sí —dijo Viktor, moviéndose entre besos hasta las clavículas de Yuuri, que su camiseta de dormir no alcanzaba a cubrir—. Yo sí que sí —insistió, recorriendo con las manos todo el contorno del cuerpo de su pupilo, desde los hombros hasta más allá de la cintura—. Sí que sí desde hace mucho tiempo.

La mente de Yuuri estaba completamente nublada. Todos sus sentidos estaban intoxicados de Viktor Nikiforov, impidiéndole juntar dos pensamientos de manera coherente. Gemiditos tímidos salían de su garganta mientras que Viktor continuaba con su labor, incansable, insaciable, como si quisiera devorarle hasta no dejar nada de él.

Yuuri enredó los dedos entre el sedoso cabello de Viktor y comenzó a tironear de manera suave, ganándose un jadeo aprobatorio. El muchacho sonrió para sí, abriendo los ojos para asegurarse de que el techo de la habitación seguía sobre su cabeza y no había cambiado para convertirse en algo más, como suele pasar en los sueños.

Porque lo que pasaba no era un sueño. Era real. Tan real como el calor de Viktor encima de él; tangible, sólido, y con un tenue aroma floral que Yuuri reconocía como la firma personal de su entrenador. Sólo que ahora Viktor era más que su entrenador. Más incluso que su amigo y confidente. Viktor ahora era su amante, el recipiente de todo su inexplorado eros, el primero en tocarle y explorarle de tal manera.

O al menos, con un poco de suerte y un cambio estratégico del suelo por la cama, eso sería Viktor de ahora en adelante.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No me arrepiento de nada. Muchas gracias por el apoyo dado a mis anteriores viñetas. Espero que esta les agrade lo suficiente como para animarse a comentarla también. Un gran abrazo a todos los que me leen.

Y por cierto, _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri!_

Nos leemos prontito.

 _Maye~_


End file.
